


Count Your Blessings

by maydei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Lullabies, M/M, Protective Lucifer, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, Singing, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer sings Sam to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count Your Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly-modified version of the lovely song [Count Your Blessings](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qmMaPTuTEE) from the classic movie White Christmas ~~that my mom and I watch every Thanksgiving while eating leftovers from dinner~~. Another version is [this one](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSD0rr7YcUE) which I only just heard earlier and wow, what a fantastic harmony.
> 
> Anyway, I'm full of fluff, I'm gonna go melt somewhere. Just a cute, short, unrealistic little thing.

Lucifer liked to watch Sam while he slept. Sam didn't find this as much as a problem as Dean did with Cas—but it might have had something to do with Lucifer being in bed _with_ him.

Sam had been trying to sleep for almost an hour, but stubbornly refused to let Lucifer send him off with his angel powers. That was like cheating. Sam knew he needed to get back into the habit of falling asleep on his own.

Lucifer stroked his cheek in the dark. Sam scooted closer, despite the fact that they were already sharing a pillow. He just... wanted to be close. Wanted to feel loved. Lucifer's eyes were half-lidded and lazy as his fingers smoothed over Sam's skin.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Exhausted," Sam sighed in reply. "I dunno, I'm just... restless."

"Just try to relax," Lucifer murmured, nudging their foreheads together. "You need to sleep, Sam."

"I _know_ that. I just—" Sam let out a short huff of frustration.

Lucifer shushed him with a finger gliding over Sam's lips. "I could help."

"I already said—" Sam protested.

Lucifer tapped his lips once, a reminder. "I know, Sam. That's not what I meant." He resumed stroking Sam's cheek. "Your mother used to sing to you, didn't she?"

"I—" Sam stopped. He swallowed heavily. "I guess she did, yeah."

"I'm capable of singing," Lucifer said, a hint of arrogance creeping into his voice and the glint of his eyes. "I was once the angel of music, you know."

Sam figured there was a joke about phantoms and bright young things being stolen away in the night somewhere in there, but he kept himself quiet. "Yeah?"

Lucifer stroked his fingers through Sam's hair, gently working out a tangle. Though he wore the facade of exhaustion well, his eyes were focused on Sam's face. " _When I'm worried and I can't sleep_ ," he started quietly. He nosed at Sam's cheek. " _I count my blessings instead of sheep. And I fall asleep counting my blessings._ "

"Luce," Sam murmured, reaching for the archangel; his hand curled over Lucifer's waist. He blinked slowly and watched the curve of Lucifer's lips move, entirely enthralled.

Lucifer's lips quirked at that, his fingers molding over the back of Sam's neck. " _When these moments feel far too small, I think of when I had none at all... and I fall asleep counting my blessings._ "

Sam's chest twinged, but he smiled at the edited verse. His lashes fluttered.

" _I think about a nursery, curly hairs upon your head, and one by one I count them as you slumber in your bed_." Lucifer kissed Sam's forehead. Sam melted into his embrace.

" _If you're worried and you can't sleep,_ " Lucifer crooned, stroking Sam's bangs back from his sleep-slackened face. " _Just count your blessings instead of sheep._ "

He pulled Sam in until Sam was a sprawl of limbs wrapped around his body. He nosed at Sam's temple as his true vessel's face tucked instinctively into the curve of his neck. When his hands smoothed over Sam's back, he could feel his shallow breaths and the heat of Sam's contentment.

" _And you'll fall asleep counting your blessings._ "

 

 

 


End file.
